The present disclosure relates generally to the fields of media viewing systems and messaging systems. More specifically, various illustrative implementations of the present disclosure relate to systems for timeshifting media programs and messages posted on messaging services so that they may be viewed at a later time than they were broadcast and posted.
It is common for users to watch media programs such as television shows at a later time than their original airing, for example by using a digital video recorder (DVR) or streaming video from a website. Some users also like to view messages posted on messaging services, such as social media networks, that may relate to a media program they are viewing. However, it may be difficult for a user to locate or determine the messages they wish to view, such as messages relating to a particular media program, when the user views the media program after the time of its airing.